Liebe, Hass & Beides
by BreathOfDeath
Summary: Hermione hat sich verändert.Sie ist nicht mehr das gewohnte Shy-Girl,das sich hinter einem Streber-Image versteckt.Ihre Hauptgedanken widmet sie nun nur noch einem Thema: Jungs!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Also, wie ihr alle wisst gehören die Personen nicht mir. Bis auf ein paar vielleicht, z.B. Kara! *g*  
  
Pairing: Also ich weiß noch nicht ob alle so bleiben wie ich's jetz geplant habe, aber der jetzige Stand sieht so aus: HG/DM, HP/KS(Kara Shields)  
  
Kommentar: Ich weiß, die Story ist etwas veraltet, doch ich habe den 5. Band noch nicht gelesen *schäm* Also kann ich nur vom 4. Jahr ausgehn!! Ich hoffe ihr lest die Story trotzdem!! Ich bitte um Reviews!!! Egal obs Kritik, Hass-comments, Lob *smile*, oder einfach nur irgendwas ist, bitte SCHREIBT MIR!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~K A P I T E L 1~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich liebe dich Hermione.." Sagte er und umarmte sie zärtlich. Sie schmunzelte, wie schön diese Worte doch klangen, wenn sie aus seinem Mund kamen.  
  
"Ich dich auch, Andrew!" gab sie glücklich zurück und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
Als sie sich wieder von ihm lösen konnte, verabschiedete er sich noch mal von ihr und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte grinsend die Decke an.  
  
"Waaah...ich glaubs nicht..er LIEBT mich!!!!!! Ich glaub ich werd verrückt!!!! Ich zuck aus!! Das muss ich Kara erzählen!!!!"  
  
Sie griff zu ihrem Telefon und wählte die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin.  
  
"Kara?? KARA, waaah ich muss dir was erzählen, kannst du heute noch bei mir vorbeikommen??? Bitte es ist wirklich dringend dringend DRINGEND!!!!!"  
  
Kara schmunzelte.  
  
"Klaaaro.wenn's wirklich so wichtig ist!!!" Sie grinste und legte auf. 'Typisch Hermione!!' dachte sie, griff nach den Schlüsseln für ihr Motorrad und ihrer Handtasche und verließ ihr Haus.  
  
Hermione stürmte nach unten als sie den Klang der Wohnungsglocke vernahm. "Ist für mich!!" rief sie ihrer Mum entgegen die schon auf dem Weg war, die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
"Klar.für wen sonst?!!" gab diese grinsend zurück und spazierte zurück in die Küche. 'Meine Tochter wird erwachsen.' dachte sie schmunzelnd, denn soviel Besuch wie Hermione in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte, das war einfach nicht mehr normal für ein Kind.  
  
"Kara!!!" rief Hermione und schenkte ihrer Freundin erst mal ne kräftige Umarmung.  
  
"Hermione!!!" gab Kara grinsend zurück. "Was ist denn soo wichtig??"  
  
"Komm doch erst mal rein.willst du was trinken?" Kara nickte erfreut und die zwei machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Granger! Wie geht es ihnen??" fragte Kara höflich als sie die Küche erreichten, wo Hermiones Mum am Küchentisch saß und Zeitung las.  
  
"Oh..Hi Kara, naja, den Umständen entsprechend. Es ist nicht leicht, als schwangere Frau Haushalt und Arbeit unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Da ist man schon leicht mal ziemlich fertig!! Aber trotzdem danke der Nachfrage!! Wie geht's dir eigentlich?? Freust du dich schon wieder auf die Schule? Ich habe gehört du wirst nun auch nach Hogwarts wechseln?"  
  
Kara grinste.  
  
"Ja, sie haben richtig gehört, mir gefällts in Durmstrang einfach nicht mehr, und nach dem Umzug nach London ist Hogwarts einfach viel besser zu erreichen und außerdem habe ich gehört, dass man mit nem Hogwarts-Abschluss viel bessere Chancen in der Berufswelt hat!! Ich hoffe stark, dass ich ins gleiche Haus komme wie Hermione.."  
  
Hermiones Mutter nickte zustimmend...  
  
"Ja.ich halt dir die Daumen dass alles so klappt wie du es dir vorstellst!!"  
  
"Und ich halte ihnen die Daumen, dass die Geburt ohne Komplikationen verläuft und alles reibungslos über die Bühne geht!!" Sie zwinkerte der ziemlich gestresst aussehenden Frau freundlich zu.  
  
"Wolln wir raufgehn?" meinte Hermione die zwei Gläser mit Orangensaft in der Hand hielt.  
  
Kara nickte zustimmend und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in Hermiones Zimmer. Kara ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, Hermione stellte die Gläser auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und setzte sich auf den drehbaren Stuhl.  
  
"Also?" fragte Kara erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Es geht um Andrew.." Meinte Hermione und grinste.  
  
"Was ist los??"  
  
"Er hat etwas zu mir gesagt, dass er vorher noch nie zu mir gesagt hat!!" meinte Hermione geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Mensch Mione..machs nicht so spannend!!!!!" warf Kara genervt ein.  
  
"Okay okay...also, gerade eben war Andrew hier, wir haben ein bisschen geredet und geküsst und alles was ein normales Paar eben macht gemacht!! *g* Und dann, kurz bevor er ging, meinte er zu mir..dass er mich liebt!!!!"  
  
Kara starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Echt?? Dass er dich LIEBT?? Wow...und was hast du dann gesagt??" "Na.dass ich ihn auch liebe, was denkst denn du?!" gab Hermione empört zurück.  
  
"Tust du das?" fragte Kara grinsend.  
  
Hermione überlegte und nickte dann.  
  
"Ja.das tue ich!!!!"  
  
Die beiden sahen sich noch ne Weile an, dann fingen sie an loszukichern und Hermione fing an von ihrem Andrew zu schwärmen. Dann schweiften sie allerdings vom Thema Andrew ab und kamen aufs Thema Boys im allgemeinen zu sprechen.  
  
"Hmm..gibts in eurer Schule eigentlich auch'n paar geile Boys?? Ich will unbedingt nen Freund haben!!!" meinte Kara und sah Hermione erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Diese überlegte kurz, dann meinte sie: "Naja..also geil würd ich die alle nicht bezeichnen..Oliver Wood, der Captain des Quidditch-Teams ist megasüß, aber ich glaub der hat ne Freundin!!! Ansonsten...hm..ich hab ja sowieso beschlossen dich mit Harry zu verkuppeln!!" Sie grinste frech. Kara grinste zurück.  
  
"Du meinst Harry Potter?? Der süße mit den schwarzen Haaren und der Brille??" Hermione nickte.  
  
"klaro."  
  
Kara fing an zu grinsen..  
  
"Joa..dagegen hätt ich nix!!"  
  
Die beiden unterhielten sich noch ne Weile über Hogwarts, dann beschloss Kara nach Hause zu gehen, denn schließlich wollten sie am nächsten Tag gemeinsam Schulsachen einkaufen gehen. Das konnte ziemlich anstrengend werden, sie hatten am Vortag die Liste für Hogwarts bekommen, und die war wirklich ziiiiiemlich lang!! Naja, immerhin befanden sie sich schon im 5. Jahr..  
  
"Also..dann bis morgen um halb zehn vorm Laky culdron?" meinte Kara.  
  
Hermione nickte. "Kay..also bis morgen!!!!"  
  
Sie schloss die Tür und ging zu ihrer Mum in die Küche. Sie setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und grinste vor sich hin.  
  
"Na, wieso bist du so happy mein Kind?" fragte ihre Mutter.  
  
Hermione zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Einfach so..die Schule wird heuer ne geile Zeit!!"  
  
Ihre Mutter war schockiert.  
  
"Aber Hermione!! Die Schule ist doch nicht "geil". Schule heißt lernen, ich weiß nicht was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist!! Du interessierst dich nur noch für Jungs und Partys!! Wird wirklich Zeit dass die Schule wieder anfängt, vielleicht hast du dann wieder Zeit fürs Lernen!!"  
  
Hermione grinste.  
  
"Ach Mum, take it easy!! Du weißt dass mir gute Noten wichtig sind, doch ich habe in diesen Sommerferien mein Streber-Image abgelegt, und bin zu einer normalen Frau herangewachsen!! Ich interessiere mich nun mal nicht nur noch für Bücher!! Es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben als Lesen und Schule!! Aber es sind sowieso nur noch drei Tage Ferien, die muss ich genießen!!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. Ihre Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte: "Wo wird das noch hinführen.."  
  
Hermione stapfte nach oben in ihr Zimmer, setzte sich vor ihren PC und schaltete ihn ein. Sie sah sich zuerst mal an, wer in ihrem ICQ (an alle die's nicht wissen, das ist'n Chat-Programm!! *g*) online war.  
  
"Hey.da ist ja Harry!!" murmelte sie.  
  
HI Harry..wie geht's dir??Hey Mione..mir geht's super und dir? Wie geht's Andrew?Mir geht's auch ganz gut. Andrew vermute ich mal auch!! *g* Freust du dich auch schon so auf die Schule wie ich?Naja..in gewisser Weise schon, immerhin komme ich endlich von den Dursleys weg. Aber ich bin mir sicher dass ich mich nicht so freue wie du, denn ich hasse lernen!! *g*Nein..aufs lernen freue ich mich genauso wenig wie du!! Aber dieses Jahr kommt meine beste Freundin auch nach Hogwarts, sie wechselt von Durmstrang!! Harry ich glaub die wär was für dich!! (Wirklich? Wow.na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt!! Also ich muss jetzt den Computer ausschalten..Bye hab dich lieb!!Okay.hab dich auch lieb, freu mich aufs Wiedersehen!!" schrieeib Hermione und schaltete ebenfalls ihren PC aus.  
  
Sie ging ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne, wusch sich und ging zu Bett.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Also ich hoffe euch gefällts bis jetzt. Sorry falls ich ein paar Rechtschreibfehler gemacht habe, bin auch nur ein Mensch!! *smile* Please Review!!!!!!!! Hab euch lüüüüp, BreathOfDeath alias Bibbi 


	2. Kapitel 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~K A P I T E L 2*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen...  
  
Hermione wurde von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die sie an der Nase kitzelten.  
  
"Waaah bin ich müde!! *gähn*" murmelte sie und drehte sich noch mal um.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!! STEH SOFORT AUF!!!" hörte sie wenige Minuten später vom unteren Ende der Treppe kommen.  
  
'Waaaah meine Mutter die Schreckschraube!!!' dachte Hermione und richtete sich langsam im Bett auf. Sie streckte sie mindestens fünf Minuten bis sie sich dann endlich aus dem Bett erhob und ins Bad torkelte.  
  
"WAAAAAAH!!!" schrie sie. "Wie seh ich denn aus??"  
  
Sie betrachtete kritisch ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre langen braunen Haare, die sich über den Sommer ganz von selbst geglättet hatten (naja..nicht ganz von selbst, ein kleiner Zauber aus Mrs. Weasleys Zauberstab hatte schon dazu beigetragen!! *g*) waren total zerzaust, sie hatte dunkle Ringe um die Augen, im großen und ganzen sah sie aus wie ein Uhu!!  
  
"Also so kann ich auf keinen Fall in die Stadt gehen! Ich geh duschen!!" murmelte sie, zog sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche.  
  
Das warme Wasser prasselte auf ihren Körper nieder, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, Hermione fühlte sich richtig wohl und genoss es.  
  
Sie wusch sich die Haare und nach ner halben Stunde stieg sie wieder aus der Dusche.  
  
Sie trocknete ihren Körper ab, zog sich nen Bademantel an und fing an ihre Haare zu föhnen.  
  
Als dies erledigt war, verließ sie das Bad und marschierte wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie sah auf die Uhr.  
  
'Halb neun..hmm da hab ich ja noch reichlich Zeit!!' dachte sie und betrachtete den Inhalt ihres Kleiderschrankes.  
  
"Hmmm..was zieh ich nur an?? Ach.das hier schaut ganz akzeptabel aus!!" murmelte Hermione und fischte einen schwarzen Minirock und ne weiße Bluse mit Dreiviertel-Ärmeln aus dem Schrank.  
  
Sie zog sich in Windeseile an und marschierte dann, mit ihrem Schminkkoffer bewappnet, wieder ins Bad.  
  
Demonstrativ stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und fing an Make-Up aufzutragen. Nach ner viertel Stunde war sie fertig geschminkt, nun kämmte sie ihre Haare und überlegte dann, was sie nur mit ihnen anstellen sollte.  
  
Schließlich entschloss sie sich für offen lassen.  
  
Sie ging also zurück in ihr Zimmer, zog sich ihre Lieblingsschuhe an (schwarze Sandalen mit 7 cm Absatz!!) und sah abermals auf die Uhr. 9 Uhr.  
  
"Ich glaub ich mach mich mal auf den Weg!!" murmelte sie, schnappte sich ihren Geldbeutel und ihr Handy und packte alles in ihre Handtasche.  
  
Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Wow.wo gehen wir denn hin?" fragte ihre Mutter grinsend, als Hermione in die Küche kam.  
  
"Ha ha..mit Kara in die Winkelgasse, das weißt du ganz genau!!" gab Hermione grinsend zurück.  
  
"Kommt Andrew etwa auch mit, oder warum stylst du dich so?" fragte ihre Mutter mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
  
"Mum..Andrew weiß nicht, dass ich eine Hexe bin, und das ist auch besser so!! Also kann er doch auf keinen Fall mitgehen!!" sagte Hermione genervt.  
  
"Jaja.ich weiß ja wohl!! Also dann, viel Spaß!!" meinte ihre Mutter und widmete sich wieder dem Abwasch.  
  
"Den werde ich haben!! Bye.." Sagte Hermione und spazierte in den Flur.  
  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und betrachtete ihre Erscheinung, dann gab sie sich zufrieden und verließ das Haus.  
  
Sie schlenderte die Straße entlang, die Sonne schien ihr aufs Gesicht und sie dachte nach. Sie würde Andrew ziemlich vermissen, während der Schulzeit. Und ihr Muggel-Dasein auch! In den Ferien war ihr die Magie überhaupt nicht abgegangen..sie hatte kein einziges Wort über ihre Schule verloren, ihren Zauberstab hatte sie nicht mal angefasst und ihren Zauberbüchern hatte sie keinen einzigen Blick geschenkt. Sie hatte den Sommer wie ein stinknormales Mädchen verbracht...  
  
Es war einfach toll, ne beste Freundin zu haben, die auch aus Muggelverhältnissen stammte, mit ihr hatte sie ne Menge Spaß gehabt. Doch natürlich hatte sie Ron und Harry wahnsinnig vermisst, und sie freute sich schon auf den Tag, an dem sie sie wieder sehen würde.  
  
"Mione!!!" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rufen.  
  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte sich um und sah Kara winkend vorm Tropfenden Kessel stehen.  
  
Hermione wäre doch glatt am Pub vorbeigelaufen, so vertieft war sie ins Nachdenken!!  
  
Grinsend lief sie zu ihrer Freundin, umarmte sie kräftig und dann meinte sie:  
  
"Fertig für die Winkelgasse??"  
  
Kara nickte und die beiden betraten den Pub.  
  
*~*In der Winkelgasse*~*  
  
Hermione kramte in ihrer Tasche nach der Einkaufsliste.  
  
"Waaah ich glaub ich hab sie zu Hause liegen lassen!! Hast du deine dabei??" fragte sie Kara.  
  
Nun kramte diese in ihrer Tasche, zog dann ein Stück Pergament raus und rief:  
  
"Hier!! Also wo gehen wir zuerst hin?"  
  
Hermione überlegte.  
  
"Ich würde sagen für dich nen Umhang kaufen, schließlich hab ich meinen schon."  
  
Kara stimmte zu, die beiden betraten Madam Malkin's Shop und nachdem die Prozedur von abmessen, abschneiden, anprobieren etc. vorbei war, verließen die beiden sichtlich erschöpft den Laden.  
  
"Puh.Gott sei Dank ist das vorbei, das war ja wirklich anstrengend!!" seufzte Kara.  
  
Hermione nickte. "Kannst du laut sagen, jetzt gehen wir Bücher kaufen."  
  
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts. Gerade als sie den Laden betreten wollten, hörten sie jemanden Hermiones Namen rufen.  
  
"Hermione!!! HERMIONE!! Wir sind hier!!!"  
  
Zwei Jungs kamen auf die Mädchen zugelaufen.  
  
"Harry!! Ron!!!" rief Hermione und lief den beiden entgegen. Die drei umarmten sich erstmal, dann meinte Harry:  
  
"Wow..du siehst gut aus!! Hast du abgenommen?" Er grinste frech, Hermione gab ihm nen Stoß in die Seite.  
  
"Hey..hör auf mich zu verarschen!! Aber trotzdem danke!!" Sie grinste zurück.  
  
"Du siehst gut aus!" meinte Ron schüchtern.  
  
"Ihr aber auch!!" gab Hermione zurück, dann kehrten die drei zu Kara zurück die sich mittlerweile die Auslagen des Buchladens ansah.  
  
"Kara.das sind Harry und Ron..!" Meinte sie zu ihrer Freundin, dann sagte sie zu den Jungs.  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen..das ist meine beste Freundin, Kara!!"  
  
Die Boys starrten das hübsche Mädchen mit offenem Mund an.  
  
"Wow..äh ich meine.Hi!!" stotterte Harry und streckte ihr die Hand hin.  
  
"Hi!!" sagte Kara, griff nach seiner Hand und grinste.  
  
"Hi, ich bin Ron!!" meinte Ron und streckte ihr ebenfalls die Hand hin.  
  
"Hi!" sagte Kara noch einmal und drückte seine Hand.  
  
Harry starrte Kara durchgehend an, sie grinste verlegen und meinte dann:  
  
"Äh...wolln wir reingehn?"  
  
Alle stimmten zu und die vier betraten den Buchladen. Sie kauften alle benötigten Bücher ein, danach gingen sie was trinken und nach ner kurzen Pause kauften sie noch das restliche Zeugs ein.  
  
Es war halb eins, als die vier endlich fertig waren, und sich wieder auf den Straßen Londons befanden.  
  
"Puh..das war wirklich anstrengend!!" meinte Kara, Hermione nickte:  
  
"Ja, extrem!! Kommst du noch mit zu mir?" Kara nickte.  
  
"Klaro.können wir machen!!"  
  
"Und was macht ihr jetzt?" fragte Hermione an die Jungs gerichtet.  
  
"Ich fahr mit zu Ron.wir wollen ein bisschen Quidditch üben, da Ron jetzt auch im Team ist!!" sagte Harry.  
  
"Na gut..dann sehen wir uns übermorgen um halb elf am Bahnhof King's Cross?" sagte Hermione und begann wieder ihre Freunde zu umarmen.  
  
"Ja.Hermione..wenn du uns jetzt noch genügend Luft zum atmen lässt, dann könnten wir das so arrangieren!!" sagte Ron und befreite sich aus ihrer Umklammerung.  
  
"Ha ha Ron..also dann, byyye!!!!" sagte sie, auch Kara verabschiedete sich von den Jungs und die Mädels machten sich auf den Weg zu Hermiones Haus.  
  
Dort angekommen gingen sie rein, sagten Hallo zu Mione's Mum und marschierten dann die Treppe rauf.  
  
Kara ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen, Hermione ebenfalls, da lagen sie nun und starrten gedankenverloren die Decke an.  
  
"Und?" fragte Hermione.  
  
"Was und?" gab Kara zurück.  
  
"Wie findest du Harry?" fragte Hermione grinsend.  
  
"Er ist ganz nett..wieso?" meinte Kara.  
  
"Ach..nur so.." sagte Hermione und grinste frech. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLZ R/R!!! 


	3. Kapitel 3

*~*~*~*~*~*K A P I T E L 3*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmmm...was machen wir jetzt, Kara?" fragte Hermione ihre Freundin. Diese zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Don't know..wie wär's mit reden? Erzähl mir was von der neuen Schule!!! Von deinen Freunden!! Bis jetzt kenne ich nur Harry und Ron.da muss es doch noch mehr Leute in deinem Leben geben!!" meinte Kara und sah Hermione erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Diese überlegte.  
  
"Naja..Freunde..was heißt das schon? Wahre Freunde habe ich nur drei, und das sind Harry, Ron und du!! Doch an Feinden mangelt's wirklich nicht..." Sie grinste.  
  
"Ach? Richtige Feinde? So mit abgrundtief hassen und so?"  
  
Hermione nickte.  
  
"Oh ja..alle Slytherins zum Beispiel..die hassen mich..und einer ganz speziell."  
  
Kara wurde hellhörig.  
  
"Ein-ER?? Ein Junge?? Erzäääääääähl!!!"  
  
Das war typisch Kara, beim Thema Jungs wurde sie immer aufmerksam.  
  
"Sein Name ist Draco Malfoy.."  
  
"Malfoy? Doch nicht etwa der Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy??" wurde sie von Kara unterbrochen. Hermione nickte.  
  
"Oh doch..genau der..woher kennst du ihn?"  
  
"Ich kenn ihn nicht persönlich, aber in Durmstrang war der bekannter als Harry Potter!!" meinte Kara und grinste. "Egal, erzähl weiter!"  
  
"Naja, da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen...er hasst mich...wie die Pest!! Er beschimpft mich wo's nur geht, es vergeht kein Tag an dem er mich nicht Schlammblut." bei diesem Wort zuckte Kara zusammen und atmete schockiert aus. "..nennt...weißt du, er ist einfach...eiskalt..gefühllos!!" Sie starrte ihre Freundin wütend an.  
  
"Hey..Mione..was ist los?" meinte Kara und wirkte leicht verängstigt.  
  
"Ich...Ich..könnte ihn umbringen!!! Wirklich UMBRINGEN!! Ich hasse ihn, ich HASSE ihn so sehr, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich ihn hasse!!!" Sie fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen in der Luft rum, als würde sie ihn jetzt schon erwürgen.  
  
"Ist er wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Kara kleinlaut.  
  
"Schlimmer!! Du glaubst nicht wie herzlos der Typ ist!! Er wird dich auch beschimpfen..er wird dich genauso hassen wie mich, und das aus zwei gründen: 1. weil du ebenfalls Muggelabstammung hast und 2....weil du meine beste Freundin bist!"  
  
Kara dachte nach, dann meinte sie.  
  
"Das ist mir egal..ich lasse mir durch nichts und niemanden den Aufenthalt in Hogwarts vermiesen!! Und jetzt lass uns was anderes machen, du musst auf andere Gedanken kommen!!"  
  
Hermione nickte.  
  
"Okay..und was schlägst du vor?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung..Lust auf'n Eis?"  
  
Hermione nickte.  
  
"Okay.dann auf in die City!!" meinte Kara, packte die Hand ihrer besten Freundin und zog sie nach unten.  
  
"Bye Missis Granger!!" rief sie freundlich in die Küche.  
  
"Bye Kara!" kams aus der Küche zurück und die Girls verließen das Haus. Sie schlenderten die Straße entlang.  
  
"Hmm..willst du in die Winkelgasse, oder einfach ganz normal in die Londoner Innenstadt?" fragte Hermione.  
  
"Winkelgasse!" meinte Kara grinsend und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Sie gingen die belebte Straße entlang, überall sah man nur Menschen in Umhängen, die zwei kamen sich ziemlich komisch vor, denn schließlich trugen sie Muggelklamotten. Sie wurden von jedem zweiten schief angeschaut, denn schließlich hoben sie sich ja gewaltig von der Menge ab!  
  
"Gehen wir hier rein!" meinte Hermione und zog Kara ins nächst beste Cafe rein. Die zwei setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und studierten interessiert die Karte.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten ungefähr hatten sie schließlich entschieden, was sie am Liebsten essen wollten, und bestellten zwei Eiscafe.  
  
Da saßen sie nun und schlürften genüsslich an ihren Getränken, als Hermione plötzlich einen starren Blick bekam und murmelte:  
  
"Oh mein Gott!! Das gibt's doch nicht!!"  
  
Kara sah sich verwirrt um.  
  
"Was meinst du?? Wo schaust du denn hin?!"  
  
"Malfoy.da hinten!!" meinte Hermione kurz angebunden und starrte wütend in eine Richtung.  
  
"Was? Wo?? Wie sieht er denn aus?" fragte Kara und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
"Der blonde Typ da hinten, der sich gerade mit nem Mann mit weißen langen Haaren unterhält, das ist sein Vater!!" sagte Hermione und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich.  
  
"Oh.der?? Der sieht ja gar nicht so schlecht aus!!" meinte Kara und musterte Malfoy von oben bis unten.  
  
"Spinnst du?? Das ist Malfoy, der sieht grässlich aus!!" sagte Hermione genervt und kroch unter den Tisch, denn Malfoy und sein Vater spazierten gerade bei dem Eissaloon vorbei.  
  
"Hmm..wenn du meinst, also ich find ihn schnucklig!!" sagte Kara grinsend und zog ihre Freundin dann wieder unter dem Tisch rauf.  
  
Die beiden verloren kein Wort mehr über Malfoy, sie unterhielten sich nur noch über die Schule.  
  
Nach ner Stunde ca. bezahlten die beiden ihr Eis und verließen das Lokal wieder. Langsam schlenderten sie nach Hause.  
  
Auf halbem Wege trennten sie sich, denn Kara wohnte in ner ganz anderen Richtung als Mione.  
  
"Bye.bis morgen!!" meinte Hermione und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr nach Hause.  
  
"Hi Mum!!" rief sie als sie ihr Haus betrat, und lief gleich nach oben.  
  
Sie warf ihre Tasche in die eine Ecke, ihre Schuhe in die andere, schaltete ihren PC ein und ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy.  
  
Sie stürzte zu ihrer Tasche, kramte nach ihrem Handy und hob ab.  
  
"Hallo??"  
  
"Hiya Schatz!! Was machst du denn?" sagte eine ihr vertraute Stimme.  
  
"Hi Andrew!!" ihre Miene hellte sich auf. "Ich? Hmm..ich war grad mit Kara in der Stadt, jetzt hab ich eigentlich nichts vor, wieso?"  
  
"Naja, kann ich ein bisschen vorbei kommen? Ich muss dich sehen!!"  
  
Hermione grinste was das Zeug hält.  
  
"Klar..meine Türen sind immer offen für dich mein Schatz!!" sagte sie.  
  
Andrew grinste.  
  
"Okay..dann bin ich in ner halben Stunde bei dir..bis dann, darling!!"  
  
"Bye!" sagte sie und legte auf.  
  
Sie ließ sich wieder aufs Bett sinken.  
  
"Haaach.." murmelte sie und seufzte. Sie würde ihn schrecklich vermissen, das Jahr über..aber sie liebte es nun mal nach Hogwarts zu gehen, da konnten auch die Gefühle für Andrew nichts daran ändern.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten verträumt zur Decke starrten stand sie auf und marschierte nach unten.  
  
"Hey Hermione..na, was steht heute noch auf dem Programm?" fragte ihr Vater als sie die Küche betrat.  
  
"Hmm.Andrew kommt jetz noch vorbei, ist doch erlaubt oder?" fragte Hermione und setzte sich zu ihren Eltern an den Küchentisch.  
  
"Ja klar.aber du musst dich bald von ihm verabschieden, schließlich gehst du jetzt wieder für ein Jahr weg..was hast du ihm erzählt? Internat?" meinte ihre Mutter und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ja.Internat, also falls er euch fragt, ich bin in nem Internat in Bosnien!!" sie grinste ihre Eltern unschuldig an.  
  
"Okay.." Meinten ihre Eltern.  
  
"Mum, wie geht's eigentlich dem Baby?" fragte Hermione dann besorgt.  
  
"Naja..ich bin im 8. Monat..bald ist es soweit!! Ich hoffe dass sich dieses Kind nicht so lange Zeit lässt, wie du!!" sie warf ihrer Tochter finstere Blicke zu. Diese grinste.  
  
"Ach Mum, ich kann doch nix dafür, mir hats in deinem Bauch halt so gefallen!!"  
  
"Jaja, jetzt ist schon zu spät für Entschuldigungen." Meinte ihre Mum und spielte beleidigt.  
  
*türglockeläutet*  
  
"Aah..das ist Andrew, also ich geh dann mal aufmachen!!" sagte Hermione und sprang auf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefällts bis jetzt!! Bitte schreibt mir eure Kommentare, Wünsche, Anregungen, Kritik!! Alles ist erlaubt!! Hab euch Lieb, BreathOfDeath 


	4. Kapitel 4

*~*~*~*~*~*K A P I T E L 4*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Andrew.Hi!!" rief sie erfreut und gab ihrem Schatz einen Kuss.  
  
"Hi Mione.wolln wir ein bisschen spazieren gehen?" fragte Andrew und zog sie nach draußen.  
  
"Klar wieso nicht." murmelte Hermione und die beiden schlenderten Arm in Arm die Straße entlang.  
  
"Hermione..ich weiß, dass es bald Zeit ist, Abschied zu nehmen..schließlich musst du ins Internat nach Bosnien, und das ist doch wirklich sehr weit weg. Wie kann ich dich in der Zeit erreichen?? Du darfst dein Handy nicht mitnehmen, hast du erzählt..ja wie soll ich denn ein Jahr lang ohne auch nur das kleinste Lebenszeichen von dir aushalten??" sagte er schockiert.  
  
Hermione grinste.  
  
"Briefe!!" rief sie.  
  
"Briefe?? Aber ich hab gedacht die Adresse deiner Schule darfst du nicht bekannt geben!!" sagte Andrew leicht gekränkt.  
  
"Darf ich auch nicht.du schickst die Briefe einfach zu mir nach Hause, und meine Mum leitet sie dann an mich weiter, in Ordnung?" sagte Hermione und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
  
"Okay..so machen wir das." Sagte er, dann trat kurze Stille ein, dann meinte Andrew: "Hermione...ich liebe dich..mehr als alles andere, und ich will nicht, dass unsere Beziehung wegen der großen Distanz in die Brüche geht!!" Die beiden stoppten und Andrew sah sie ernst an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch...und die Beziehung wird nicht kaputt werden!! Ich komme ja in den Ferien wieder nach Hause, da können wir uns sehen.."  
  
"Ja, aber das ist wirklich sehr wenig." meinte Andrew traurig.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid." murmelte Hermione. "Aber die Schule hat nun mal Vorrang..es ist mir sehr wichtig gut ausgebildet zu werden."  
  
"Wichtiger als ich??"  
  
Hermione lächelte.  
  
"Das ist doch was ganz anderes..ich kann wegen dir nicht die Schule schmeißen.das wäre wirklich keine sehr kluge Aktion!! Und das weißt du auch!!"  
  
Wieder Stille.  
  
"Na, dann heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen..schließlich fliege ich morgen ne Woche nach Spanien, da bei uns die Schule eine Woche später beginnt..." sagte Andrew bedrückt.  
  
Hermione nahm ihn in den Arm und sagte:  
  
"Hey..du weißt wie viel du mir bedeutest, und da kann auch die Entfernung nichts dran ändern!! Wir sehn uns ja bald wieder...Ich liebe dich Andrew..vergiss mich nicht!!" Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
"Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen?" murmelte er leise und sagte dann: "Es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe, sonst fällt mir der Abschied noch schwerer!! Byye.ich schreib dir sobald ich kann, ich liebe dich!!"  
  
Er küsste sie noch ein letztes Mal zärtlich, dann ließ er sie da mitten am Gehweg stehen. Sie sah ihm verträumt hinterher, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.  
  
"Na? Hast du dich ordentlich von ihm verabschiedet??" fragte ihre Mutter als sie zur Tür reinkam.  
  
Sie nickte. "Hmmm.so gut es eben ging." murmelte sie und marschierte rauf in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Da Hermione total müde und erschöpft war, sank sie gleich in die Federn und schlief. Als sie wieder aufwachte, wars schon der nächste Morgen. Sie sah auf die Uhr. 9.30 Uhr.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, ich muss packen!!" murmelte sie und sprang auf. Sie wusch sich, zog sich ihre Hausklamotten an und packte all ihre Schulsachen und Kleider in einen riesigen Koffer. Nach ner halben Stunde hatte sie alles beisammen, und das alles noch vor dem Frühstück!! Sichtlich erschöpft stieg sie die Treppen hinunter in die Küche.  
  
"Morgen Schatz, gut geschlafen??" fragte ihre Mutter lächelnd. Hermione pflanzte sich an den Tisch und trank erstmal einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee.  
  
"Ja.sehr gut sogar.nur jetz das packen, war schon ziemlich anstrengend!!" sie seufzte und biss lustlos in ihren Toast.  
  
Ihre Mum setzte sich zu ihr an den Küchentisch, nun kam auch ihr Vater rein.  
  
"Morgen!" rief er und setzte sich zu den Frauen.  
  
"Was ist los??" fragte Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter, welche noch immer gedankenverloren an ihrem Toast rumkaute.  
  
"Gar nix.die Ferien sind vorbei." murmelte Hermione.  
  
"Ja eben..du solltest froh sein!! In den letzten Jahren hast du dich doch immer so auf die Schule gefreut?" meinte ihr Vater.  
  
Hermione zuckte die Schultern. "Hmm.ich freu mich ja wohl.aber ich habe keine Lust auf die niederschmetternden Kommentare von Malfoy und Snape, und ich werde Andrew vermissen!!" sagte Hermione, sprang auf und lief in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Ihre Mutter war schon aufgesprungen und wollte ihr hinterher, da hielt sie Mr Granger am Arm zurück.  
  
"Nein, lass sie, damit muss sie selbst fertig werden, schließlich ist sie kein kleines Kind mehr!!"  
  
Mrs Granger setzte sich wieder hin und schlürfte ihren Kaffee.  
  
Hermione war nun in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schaltete ihren CD-Player ein und lauschte den Liedern ihrer Lieblingsgruppe.  
  
Sie verbrachte eigentlich den ganzen Tag nur in ihrem Zimmer, entweder lag sie einfach nur am Bett und starrte an die Decke, oder sie sah fern, oder sie spielte Computer.  
  
Dann war auch schon der Abend gekommen, und Kara kam vorbei. Denn sie wollte heute bei Mione übernachten und am nächsten Tag zusammen mit ihr zu Gleis 9 ¾ fahren.  
  
Pünktlich um 7 klingelte es an der Tür.  
  
"Haiii!!" rief Kara und fiel ihrer besten Freundin um den Hals.  
  
"HI!! Na, schon aufgeregt?? Morgen ist dein großer Tag!!" meinte Hermione und grinste fies.  
  
"Aufgeregt?? Nö, wieso? Und wieso "großer Tag"?" fragte Kara und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Na, morgen siehst du Harry wieder!!" grinste Hermione, woraufhin sie einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen fing.  
  
"Hör auf damit!! Ich will nix von ihm!!" meinte Kara und grinste ebenfalls.  
  
Nachdem Kara Hermiones Eltern begrüßt hatte, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach oben in Miones Zimmer.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch ne Weile, gingen dann aber schon recht früh schlafen, damit sie am nächsten Tag ausgeschlafen sein würden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, ich hoffe es war bis jetzt nicht zu langweilig, ab jetzt fängts dann an spannend zu werden.. 


End file.
